<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalked by LordSushi_Grimmjow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774283">Stalked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSushi_Grimmjow/pseuds/LordSushi_Grimmjow'>LordSushi_Grimmjow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashwverm, Background Relationships, Bleach - Freeform, Cyan Sung Sun - Freeform, Fear has no place, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Freeform, Hunted, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Platonic Relationships, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Slight Conical Divergent, TBYW, Three Pillars, Tier Harribel - Freeform, Toddler Nel, Wverm Stalker Bleach AU, bleach universe, hollows - Freeform, stalked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSushi_Grimmjow/pseuds/LordSushi_Grimmjow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: </p><p>Ashwverm* An poisonous Wyvern/Snake/Worm/ Scorpion/Millipede  that brrows under the Hueco Mundo sand and makes complicated system of tunnels.</p><p>&gt;Hivemind<br/>&gt;Travel in pairs<br/>&gt;They have a scorpion stinger at the base of their tail<br/>&gt;Rows of Serated teeth<br/>&gt;Sightless<br/>&gt;Travel by sonor<br/>&gt;Stalker</p><p>Normally the Ashwverm does not come close to the surface and only few exist.</p><p>&gt;My own creation</p><p>Setting: TBYW</p><p>Title:Stalked</p><p>Vendettas, Stalked</p><p>Rated for MA,Gore,Violence,Language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow/Cyan Sung Sun, Grimmjow/Tier Harribel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fear has no place here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His expression dour, Grimmjow witnesses  strange movements under Hueco Mundo's sand.</p><p>While it also is not unusual to encounter Hollows under the desert sand, this is a particular  set of Hollows that is a concern even for the former Espada.</p><p>Keeping a  diligent eye the  Ashwverm closing in had actually put him on edge.</p><p>Not only is the Ashwverm a stalker, sometimes the creature is referred to as the 'wverm stalker' and rightfully  so, they are large as Bawabawa but unequivocally an aggressive hunter.</p><p>Burrowing under the Hueco Mundo's sand, creating a complicated tunnel system  straight to the Menos Forest, Grimmjow would know, he was a target in the past as an Adjuchas class hollow that fought and evaded the chitinous wverm.</p><p>The last encounter he had was close to death as he is willing to admit  with one of the nasty stingers at the tail had nearly whipped downward, landing a killing blow in his back before he managed to crawl out and break the surface.</p><p>Eyeless and lined with heavily segmented armour  makes it nearly impossible to penetrate through thick chitin and one tough son-of-a-bitch.</p><p>Millipede legs give the creature the uncanny ability to move flawlessly in the reishi sand. It's head held the shape of a dragon with a three pointed horned vambrace-like guard surrounding the creature's face and a wide maw that barracked rows of serrated teeth.</p><p>All in all this was shaping up to be one cluster fuck and he is down a body or two.</p><p>With Quincy invading Hueco Mundo and bringing unimaginative chaos that rivals anything he or others in the past ever did, it is clear who side they chose.</p><p>At first their little group ignored the mounds, they were too small but his suspicion gave way to truth when they were ambushed by micro versions of the wverm.</p><p>How they managed to reproduce was far above his pay grade in any case the others were just scouting.</p><p>And since then he has been on edge, knowing that the scouts were reporting back to their Queen and she has been trailing them for sometime.</p><p>Unfortunately for them, they have untypically honed in on their surface foot pad.</p><p>Standing outside the ruins of Las Noches, Grimmjow perched himself high on a fragile sandstone pillar that saw better days. His forearms resting on his knees, focused cyans  carefully observes the slight movement just under the surface sand over a hundred yards from them. To make matters worse a desert storm was in full swing- kicking up dust and dirt that whips across his face, obscuring the sight,the only thing not being protected under this hooded cloak.</p><p>From his crouching position ,Grimmjow slowly stood not making any sound compared to yesterday, Grimmjow possessed more power, so why should this be any different as before?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An intense discussion between Grimmjow and Nelliel. </p><p>Grimmjow is refusing to admit they need Soul Societys help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second guesses</p><p>"What are you doing,Grimmjow?" Neliel asked, her adult silhouette looms above him, Grimmjow turns his head at the feminine voice. Her eyes somewhat devoid of emotion, it's the same look all of them have if one pays any close attention. </p><p>"You're thinking of taking on that Hollow." She mildly accused. </p><p>"It's getting too close for my comfort." Came the equally,mild retort. "That doesn't mean,you get to run off and kill yourself, while leaving us to clean up your mess." He scoffs, typical Neliel response,cyans turn back in the general direction where the wverm is hiding. "Tch! That ain't what I am doing." ,</p><p>"Like hell Grimmjow,  did you forget I know you well?" He can feel those eyebrows actually  pulling together,  judging his actions. When he didn't answer, staring blankly at the spot still. "Grimm!" She whispered between clenched teeth, not wanting to give any attention at all of their position. Truth be told,Neliel is furious at Grimmjow,  risking to give their position away by looking for a fight wasn't what they agreed upon. </p><p>The man can be infuriatingly stubborn, close to a year after the fall of Aizen and Las Noches torn apart by factions of Hollows and Inoue healing him and restoring his life, that he would value something other than himself. "If you have any honor left..." she started to say but was cut off by his sudden movements. Grimmjow had turned  and without preamble ,swiftly gave a horizontal leap upwards from his perch below,clearing the twenty feet above him. He lands easily on the sandstone ledge, looking down at her, she stood in her spot, Grimmjow jumps down with his hands in his pockets in front of her, he was close enough that she can see just the starburst pattern in his cyan irises. </p><p>"I always keep my word." He is neither annoyed nor appears angry, he was matter-of-fact,nonplussed by her accusation, she softened slightly,  she knew that already about Grimmjow.  </p><p>Sighing, she relaxed. There are no orders or missions,they were given a higher meaning and to waist it on revenge just for revenge is something Neliel has a difficult time with other Espadas,Grimmjow's reasons for fighting something that hasn't happened yet doesn't bode well with Neliel. </p><p>Harribel is better at understanding Grimmjow better than her, both of them tend to understand each other if she is honest with herself. </p><p>Sometimes Neliel felt completely out of the loop between the two,truthfully after Nniotra she has started to second guess herself, maybe she could done something more with now deceased Nniotra,maybe it wouldn't of matter, Nniotra was who he is and wanted nothing more but respect and acceptance. While Grimmjow didn't need to necessarily strive for the same things as the former number 5, he earned his reputation long before he became an Espada, though she didn't always agree with Grimmjow and his poking and prodding her for a challenge, she knew it was just talk but sometimes his just talk can be infuriating.</p><p>While the imposing threat of two wverms exists not far from them those same threats briefly fades into the back drop. </p><p>"What about Ichigo?" She asked the male.</p><p>His demeanor quickly changed on her question about her(their,though he will never admit this..)friend,Ichigo Kurosaki. Knowing full well she is pushing the man far with the orange haired Substitute Shinigami. </p><p>Grimmjow's cyans changed with seething loathing,between  his eyes scrunched tight and a sneer formed; his voice rough, grates out.."What about 'em." He seemingly went from cool and collected to ready to spring with his reiatsu. His shoulders tense and hands removed from his pockets, he stayed his spot and did not move but all he had to do stand there and be Grimmjow Jaegerjquez. His reiatsu  exuding feral- Grimm's reiatsu was only there in the background and easy to meld with, his spirit energy had settled to just 'be' after the fall of Las Noches, in fact when Inoue healed him it when he changed but now...he swiftly changed  that on the topic of her friend,Ichigo. Now it was white hot inferno that felt raw and still very fresh past hurts. A roar of primal fear sounded coincidently not very far from them, common playback with Hueco Mundo but the irony was palpable. </p><p>While he did have her sympathy, she does understand Grimmjow to some extent but Hueco Mundo is worth fighting for,even for the sake of  aligning with Soul Society as allies, to save their realm and the man stubbornly won't budge.</p><p>"We CAN take on these assholes." He grates out at terse whisper, the wverms were still hiding close. Grimmjow's upward palm had pointed out over the horizon in emphasis, in extra emphasis,  unapologetic, that was completely unnecessary but  very Grimmjow his middle finger pops up at the- not -so- vacant- endless - desert.</p><p>"We can take them and take back what Aizen and those assholes took from us." Grimm rushed out, a vehement shake of his head was added measure and made her stomach drop. "I ain't gonna trust those pricks again,not after all the betrayal and games." He quickly added.</p><p>"Ichigo is not like that,he defended your ass when you lay defenseless and dying."Her throat tight, she didn't realize how tense she became, this topic was always tense."You should of died Grimmjow,your head should of been removed but Ichigo still fought Nniotra until his body and spirit were broken."</p><p>"I ain't owing him nothin'." Only came the adamant reply.</p><p>"Then you owe Inoue, she healed you when she could of left you to die."</p><p>That was the tick in the jaw that switched him more to their side and able to be reached.  </p><p>Fuck. Grimmjow thought to himself as he stares back at Nelliel,  gettin real tired of people using his code of honor every moment. "Really gettin' sick of you guys doin' that." He grounds out. "Usin' me as way to get what you want, that shit is gettin' stupid." A twinge of guilt because she is and has used his honor code against him but to be frank he left the fail safe wide open. </p><p>"What did you expect Grimmjow?" She brazenly spoke up. "You and I have an agreement are you going opt out of that one, or did you already  forget what you promised me, what you promised Harribel...and the rest of us?"</p><p>"Look, f-----...." Grimmjow starts  and stops, adult Nelliel was gone, her green hues no longer staring back judging,  his cyans swiftly zero in on the toddler version of Nelliel tu Odelschwank,  her cracked mask was wider than her head, it looked like it would weigh heavily on her shoulders, she stood only up to his knees and cranked her head up to look up at the intense eyes of him. </p><p>"Shit." He says just above a whisper, he can't stay angry at Nelliel or now Nel, truthfully he couldn't stay mad at any of them for long, all of them had been betrayed, pit against, lied to, faced humiliation to Gods that never gave a fuck about them. </p><p>Crouching slow-like,face to face with toddler Nel, both of them watching each other carefully, he didn't have all the answers, he didn't know what would happen next but he does know the Quincy will be in Hueco Mundo, if they already aren't, that he is willing to bet and it is going to take all of them, mostly likely  with the help of Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Society. But he ain't sayin' it yet, still he is under the false belief they can handle whatever comes their way.</p><p>Letting out a sigh,cyans soften and gently picks up Nel by the waist and brought  her against his chest, his palm splayed on her stomach to keep her safe, Grimmjow covers the child with his cloak and shields her against  the desert wind. The walk down the upper floor walkway was covered with sand, in the past Las Noches could afford it to be cleared daily,now it dumps  sand; whips abrasively across your face and eyes,it's everywhere for some reason it's everywhere now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>